Better in time
by GoNnA B FaMoUs
Summary: Annie and Jai story. was a one shot but i just kept on going! to be honest i'm not very happy with it and critisism will be accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Jai checked his phone for the third time that minute.

Nothing

Of course he wasn't expecting anything but he just wished Annie would reply. He has sent her around ten texts this week begging her to give him a chance to talk to her, but so far nothing. He looked at the picture of her on his mobile background, studying her milky complexion and soft brown eyes. A strange feeling clawed at his insides, a feeling he did not recognize. Snapping his mobile shut Jai sighed burying his face in his hands.

_**It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through  
**_

Crushed. That was how Jai felt as he watched Annie and Dexter through the kitchen window. She turned to look at him a startled expression crossing those soft delicate features Jai so often dreamed about. The strange feeling erupted again in his stomach and this time Jai understood. Love. He loved Annie. She was standing now a metre or so from him, pleading Jai to let her explain but in his shock he could only form two words.

"How long?" they sounded hoarse and foreign form his throat.

"Two weeks" she replied quietly as if ashamed of her actions. Maybe she was? Jai did not stay around long enough to question this. Turning, stumbling slightly, he ran off not sure where he was going. Not caring. He was crushed.

_**  
Going coming  
Thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All that I know is I'mma be ok**_

He gazed out at the wide expanse of deep blue ocean before him. Jai knew he shouldn't feel angry towards her because they were not going out anymore so Annie was not technically cheating. This however did not soften the heartache of seeing her with another guy. His arms wrapped possessively round her like Jai wished he could do. The sea air harshly whipped his face but this did not bother him as Jai scanned the bay. He caught site of the hospital and remembered when he and Annie had shared their first kiss. The circumstances were not great but to Jai the kiss was perfect. A small smile graced the corners of his mouth for the first time in weeks as he thought back to that eventful night. "I love you Annie Campbell" he whispered into the night. _****_

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

To be continued!!....


	2. Chapter 2

Annie snaked her hands round his head deepening the kiss before he left her mouth to gently tease the flesh at her neck. "Jai" she moaned out, her breathe laboured. Dexter pulled away sharply and Annie clapped a hand to her mouth in realisation of what she had just said, an awkward silence falling upon the room.

"I can't do this anymore Annie," he said after a while, "I know you still have feelings for him."

"I don't," said Annie quickly, knowing immediately the _'him'_ Dexter was referring to. "It was a mistake! I promise."

"Annie that's not the first time it's happened and you don't just make those kinds of mistakes! Look every time we are together I know you're thinking of him. I know he loves you but I thought you had moved on. Obviously not." Finished Dexter angrily before he hurriedly left, slamming the door behind him.

Annie watched him go thinking back to what he had said, "Look_ every time we are together I know you're thinking of him. I know he loves you but I thought you had moved on. Obviously not" _He loves me, she thought. Jai loves me and I think I love him too. She knew it had been wrong to use Dexter like that but she had been too consumed in her grief for Belle and her denial about Jai that she had not thought. It had only taken Annie a day to realise that when she had kissed Dexter she had almost believed it was Jai, she knew this was not the real thing but when she was with Dexter it was as close as she got to being with Jai.

Now, sitting alone in the house, Annie realised she had been stupid. She could have had Jai all along but instead she rejected him. A sick feeling of guilt rose in her stomach as she remembered the look on Jai's face when he had found her with Dexter. It was all so messed up.

_**Somewhere in the back of my mind  
secretly I know you will find  
me amongst the blusher and glow  
Teach me all the things I don't show**_

_**Mystery's a beautiful thing  
What a gift a woman can bring  
Never let it out just like that  
Let him slowly figure it out**_

_**How can a flower bloom  
just over a day?  
And at night  
you've got to let the water drain in**_

_**I didn't want to fall in love with you  
I didn't want to know the things I knew  
it wasn't until I look into the mirror  
**_**_Denial_**

**Irene was worried; Annie had not been herself for the past couple of days. She had been staying in her room all the time and when she did see Annie she looked pale, tired and hardly spoke or ate. She had decided it was time to speak to Annie about it.**

**"Annie love I need to talk to you" Annie looked up from the couch where she had been sitting, staring into space. "Look darling I have noticed you've been a bit out of sorts lately and if you talk about whatever it is I'm sure I can help."**

** Small tears began to fall silently down Annie's face as she said, "I've been such an idiot. He loves me and I love him but I still went out with him and I should never have broken up with him in the first place." **

**"I'm sorry pet, but who are all these him's?" questioned Irene frowning slightly in confusion. **

**"Jai and Dexter. I should have never of broken up with Jai and I shouldn't of then secretly dated Dexter because Jai found us and he loves me and I love him so now Dexter isn't talking to me and Jai thinks I'm a traitor." Babbled Annie. "I've got to tell him before it's too late." And with that Annie quickly rushed from the house leaving a bewildered Irene behind trying to digest all this new information. **

_**You were like a power of nature  
Telepathic beautiful creature  
Understanding all my weakness  
Patient love and know when it reaches**_

_**Cynical and that was just me  
you were never supposed to be  
Part of what I would call amazing**_

_**It took so long to finally see**_

"Hi Annie!" said Miles, surprised to see the girl at his door sounding slightly out of breath.

"Hi Miles, can I speak to Jai please?" she replied nervously.

"I'm right here," came a voice, as Jai appeared from round the corner. They both stood still, refusing too meet each others eyes as Miles (sensing the tension) decided to leave the house. "Look if you've come to tell me to stay away then I get it. You and Dexter are together now." Said Jai finally, moving over to sit down on one of the couches. Annie sighed and sat down next to him, placing her hand lightly on his knee.

"Dexter and I broke up Jai. But he did say something." Her hand now gently rubbing circles on his knee with her thumb, emitting a warmth which seemed to spread to every part of Jai's body.

"And w-what was that?" questioned Jai nervously, aware that the closeness of their faces meant he could feel Annie's hot breath on his neck. Annie knew that this was not like her at all but she had wanted to be this close to Jai for almost two months she just didn't realise it at the time.

"He said that you" she whispered huskily, placing a soft kiss on his collar bone, "love" she placed another kiss along the column of his neck, smiling slightly when she heard the sharp intake of breath from Jai and saw his hands clench on the sofa. "Me," she finished, whispering into his ear and biting down gently on his ear lobe, causing Jai to moan ever so slightly.

"And what do you think" said Jai in a strained voice, looking straight ahead.

Annie considered this for a moment before answering. "I think that you do love me, or more I hope you love me for I am sure I love you. It has taken me a while to realise that I need you. I want you." Jai turned his face slowly to face Annie before pulling her towards him with his hands and crashing their lips together.

Annie moved her hand from his knee, up his body, to grasp tightly onto his black hair. Jai pushed his tongue into Annie's mouth and as their tongues entwined Jai lay back to the couch, Annie on top of him, their mouths still connected. Annie brought her leg over so she was effectively straddling him with one leg either side of his thighs. The need for oxygen overpowered them as they pulled apart, foreheads resting gently together.

_**How can a flower bloom  
just over a day?  
And at night  
you've got to let the water drain in**_

_**I didn't want to fall in love with you  
I didn't want to know the things I knew  
it wasn't until I look into the mirror  
**_**_Denial_**

_**I didn't want to fall in love with you  
I didn't want to know the things I knew  
it wasn't until I look into the mirror  
**_**_Denial_**

_**I see the way the pain goes like open minds for us  
No complicated barriers to hold us back**_

_**I didn't want to fall in love with you  
I didn't want to know the things I knew  
it wasn't until I look into the mirror  
**_**_Denial_**

_**I didn't want to fall in love with you  
I didn't want to know the things I knew  
it wasn't until I look into the mirror**_

_**Denial**_

_**To be continued… (eventually!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was around dusk and Annie was sitting against the sand looking out onto the sea. It had been little over a week since she had got back together with Jai but Annie was already having a mental battle with herself. Every time they kissed it got more and more intense with Annie finding it harder and harder to pull away each time. It had actually been Jai who had pulled away and stopped them before she went too far. Every time he pulled away Annie would feel disappointment which was then mixed with guilt for feeling like that. She was usually so strict with her religion but lately all she could think about was Jai. His lean body pressed against hers. What he would feel like inside of her, thrusting gently into her. Annie realised she was breathing heavily and shook her head to rid it of these thoughts.

"Annie what are you doing?" Came a voice from her right and Annie whipped her head round quickly only to see Jai looking a little bemused at her antics. Now there were two ways in which Annie could answer this question. She could say the truthful answer, or the little white lie of 'nothing'. Maybe it was because she was tired or maybe because the sea air was whipping her hair around her face, but Annie accidentally let slip the truthful answer.

"I'm having erotic day dreams about you."

Silence

Jai's eyes widened and his mouth fell open a tiny bit while Annie clapped a hand to her mouth in realisation of what she had just said. Jai was the first to speak.

"Oh, um, wow. I-I guess that explains the expression on your face." He finished smiling weakly while Annie continued to turn the shade of an over-ripe tomato. He moved to sit down next to her before smiling ruefully and asking, "So was I good?" Annie wished the ground would swallow her up where she sat.

"I'm glad one of us is finding this funny!" She said, still looking anywhere but the person sitting next to her.

"You still haven't answered my question babe. Was I good?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. Annie scoffed.

"Is that all guys think about?"

"Well guys and you!" Annie looked at him for a second before tackling him, causing them both to roll down the small sand hill they were sitting upon. When they stopped Annie was on top of Jai, her knees either side of his hips.

"VICTORY!" she yelled, punching one hand up into the air. Jai rolled over, swapping their positions, and pinned her hands above her head (on the ground) with her wrists.

"Oh really?" Jai laughed as Annie pouted beneath him. She wriggled, trying to free herself but found that Jai had actually grown a lot stronger during the past 6 months. Annie noticed Jai had stopped laughing and was leaning down towards her slowly; she licked her lips nervously and tilted her head to meet his in a slow kiss. Jai deepened the kiss as his hips unknowingly began to rock back and forth over hers causing Annie to let out a low moan of pleasure as she felt his growing hardness.

"Hey what do you think you're doing mate?" Came an angry voice before Jai felt himself being roughly pulled off Annie and slammed back down to the sand again. Geoff's livid face loomed above him as he found himself pinned to the ground with his hands above his head, much the same position he had just left Annie in. "Answer my question. What the hell were you doing with my little sister?" Jai opened his mouth but before he could explain Geoff started shouting at him again. "I knew it was a bad idea when she got back together with you, all you want is sex and now I come down here to find you molesting her!."

"Just stop it!" Annie yelled, having sunk to her knees next to the pair. "Geoff, Jai was not doing anything like that to me at all."

"You don't have to defend him. A guy only wants one thing when he is on top of a girl like that." Geoff replied, digging his knee into Jai's side and causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

"And what makes you think I didn't know what he wanted? What makes you think I didn't want the same thing? Oh no! Little sweet, innocent Annie couldn't possibly want anything like that. She must have been forced into it. Well Geoff it's actually ME that wants our relationship to go further. It's actually ME who wants to have sex with Jai and he is the one who stops us from going too far. If Jai wanted me for just sex then he could have had it so many times but he's not like that." Geoff stared at Annie for a moment before sliding off Jai and sitting cautiously on the ground next to him while Jai sat up.

"But I thought the reason why you broke up with him was because he was pushing you into sex?" Jai looked ashamedly down into his lap.

"Yes but things are different now. I know what it's like to truly want someone. To have this yearning desire every time you see them. You may think I'm too young Geoff but I want to be with Jai in everyway possible and I know he wants the same. I love Jai, Geoff."

"Annie this isn't love, it's lust."

"And why can't it be both? I love Jai yes but I also lust after him. Is that so wrong?" Jai sat nervously between the two bickering siblings. Having your girlfriend tell her older brother about her lustful feelings for you in front of you was extremely awkward.

"Out of all the things I thought you would become, a slut was not one of them." Geoff said in a disgusted tone as he stood and walked away. Annie sat there stunned and hurt for a few seconds before Jai's voice rang out from beside her.

"How dare you." Geoff stopped walking and turned around to see Jai standing not 10 feet away, Annie still sitting on the sand looking shocked.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"How dare you call Annie a slut. We both know that isn't true."

"Well it wasn't true until you turned her into a sex-crazed whore! Ugh, I can't stand to look at you both." And with that Geoff ran off into the night. Jai turned around and saw a few silent tears had spilled from Annie's eyes and he knelt down beside her.

"Annie don't believe anything Geoff said, he was just angry." Jai said soothingly, pulling Annie into a hug.

"But I am a sex-crazed whore. Sometimes all I can think about is you." Annie said, sobbing into Jai's shoulder as he tried to push down feelings of arousal. Now was defiantly not the time.

"Annie it's perfectly natural to have those kinds of thoughts. I have those thoughts about you. Heck even Geoff probably has those thoughts. You are not a whore and you know it!"

"Thanks Jai," She said, wiping her eyes. "You know I love you right?" Jai smiled and kissed Annie on top of her head.

**Bit of a bad ending but hopefully I may be able to pick it up into another chapter. Also it's a bit out of character for Geoff but I just imagined him really angry. **


End file.
